


@peterparkour: long time no tennessee

by loveyou3001



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Chaos, Harley Keener & Peter Parker Friendship, Harley Keener as Iron Lad, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Long-Distance Friendship, Secret Identity, Texting, Twitter, quarantine fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:19:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23815249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveyou3001/pseuds/loveyou3001
Summary: While bored and in quarantine, Peter Parker tweets a picture of himself and a long-lost friend he met as a kid while on vacation in Tennessee, in hopes the Internet will find him.or:Peter Parker And Harley Keener Become Internet Friends. What Happens Next May Surprise You
Comments: 10
Kudos: 101





	1. Chapter 1

11:39 pm  
@peterparkour: ive been very very bored today but i found this picture of when i went to tennessee when i was like 9. i met the kid next to me while i was there and we were like best friends for a week but then i had to leave:( if anyone can find him let me know lol

1:24 am  
from @em_jay: found him  
peterparkour: what  
em_jay: kid from the picture  
em_jay: did u not see ur notifs  
em_jay sent a Tweet:  
@ theharleykeener: thank you internet for finding my long lost partner in crime, i am forever grateful  
peterparkour: wait  
em_jay: he even has a different picture of u guys its definitely him. he tagged u in it  
peterparkour: wow  
peterparkour: ok gonna dm him might as well

1:32 am  
from @peterparkour: long time no tennessee  
1:37 am  
theharleykeener: yeehaw  
theharleykeener: wait what am i supposed to say  
peterparkour: yeehaw works great  
peterparkour: so uh hows it going its been awhile  
theharleykeener: recently ive mostly been bored to death actually hbu  
peterparkour: yeah same  
peterparkour: its crazy tho that i posted that tweet like 2 hours ago and now im talking to u  
theharleykeener: the internet is a magical place  
peterparkour: ikr  
theharleykeener: hey if u send me ur number i challenge u to a duel  
theharleykeener: did i say duel i meant gamepigeon  
peterparkour: offer accepted 

2:10 am  
peter parkour  
peter: lol that's 3/3 games for me i thought u said u were good at this  
harley: when i said gamepigeon i meant literally any game except 8 ball  
harley: i'd crush you in cup pong  
peter: ok  
harley: you underestimate my power

3:01 am  
peter: oh no its like 3 am  
peter: sorry i should let u sleep  
harley: no its ok i never sleep  
harley: u probably should tho. get some rest so u can recover from how badly i beat u at the penguin game  
peter: hey :(  
harley: lol talk to u later ig  
peter: im too tired to think of a tennessee pun so yeah sounds good


	2. Chapter 2

10:48 am  
peter: usually i wouldn’t text u again this soon but i am just so bored so hi  
harley: i was Sleeping   
peter: oh  
peter: sorry  
peter: i thought you said you never slept  
harley: that’s at night. the morning is a different story. ur good tho  
peter: ok sorry  
harley: are u like canadian or something  
harley: every other thing u say is “sorry”  
peter: a. thats a debatably accurate stereotype and b. no im from new york lol  
harley: wow  
harley: what’s it like there  
harley: all those cars and buildings. actual civilization and stuff  
peter: i like it here, gets pretty crazy sometimes tho  
harley: fair  
peter: what’s it like to live in tennessee   
harley: oh you know, cows.  
harley: cornfields and beat up trucks and stuff  
peter: like actually   
harley: honestly i hate it   
harley: but we’re all good  
peter: sorry you don’t like it there  
harley: if you say sorry one more time i will personally drive to your house and punch you  
peter: you live a bit far for that  
peter: also you know social distancing n all that   
harley: revised plan i fight coronavirus and then i fight you hows that sound  
peter: no offense but i doubt you could beat me in a fight  
harley: bet  
peter: i did not find you on twitter after nine years just so you could threaten to beat me up  
harley: sorry  
harley: wait  
peter: i screenshotted that thanks  
harley: it was a sarcastic apology ok  
peter: still counts  
peter: hey me and a couple friends are gonna play jackbox games over zoom u want to join?  
harley: actually? sure


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> after playing games over zoom, harley is invited to a groupchat with ned, peter and mj

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so glad you guys are liking this! thanks so much for the nice comments!

2:14 pm

ned added harley to the chat

ned: ok harley that was epic i couldn't not add you to a groupchat  
ned: welcome to the gang  
harley: mission successful they have accepted me into their ranks  
harley: assuming this is ned? peter give you my number?  
peter: yeah i hope neither of us regret it later...  
peter: ned you never invited me to join the gang :(  
ned: you were a founding member i just forgot to tell you  
harley: wait so the third number's mj right  
peter: yep  
ned: where is mj  
mj: i'm here  
peter: oh  
peter: oh i bet she's just salty about harley winning 3 rounds in a row of quiplash  
harley: what can i say i'm just naturally gifted  
mj: sure  
ned: to be fair. mj i swear i heard you audibly laugh out loud when he said elon musk  
peter: ELON MUSK  
harley: e l o n m u s k  
peter: u sell ur soul. he'll get u to mars with the patented tesla trebuchet  
harley: has a nice ring to it don't u think  
mj: i admit. it was funny  
ned: SHE ADMITS  
mj: but its gonna take more than that to earn my respect  
harley: what if i told u i saved tony stark's life  
peter: what  
ned: wait really???  
mj: liar  
harley: that's what they all say  
harley: ok i have a couple of very dumb pet chickens  
harley: and one time i thought: i wonder if they'd eat just straight up butter  
harley: so i threw em a stick of butter and they DEVOURED it. in like three seconds it was gone.  
harley: sent a video  
mj: ok respect earned  
ned: that is. why would you do that. but at the same time i feel like you did what you knew you were destined to do  
harley: exactly  
peter: i gtg guys:(  
mj: how r u always busy even during quarantine  
peter: yeah ikr lol  
peter: sorry  
harley: PARKER  
peter: ...bye  
ned: did i miss something


End file.
